


The Koopa King's Peach

by WickedDoberman



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, mentions of Bowser Jr., mentions of Koopalings, the world needs more of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedDoberman/pseuds/WickedDoberman
Summary: "Why don't you come and live with me inside my castle?"





	The Koopa King's Peach

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation with my friend about ships, especially when he mentioned Bowser x Peach and how much we talked about that then, is what lead me to post this. So credit here also goes to my friend, Gemidori.
> 
> Enjoy, y'all!

Riding in the Koopa Clown Car never ceased to amaze Peach. The sky was clear, the air was fresh, but what made her afternoon so far was being able to spend some alone time with Bowser.

Life as a ruling princess wasn't easy, no matter how much the woman smiled. There were documents to sort out, Toad Houses that either needed inspections or built in new locations in the Mushroom Kingdom to tend to travelers, and her people and guards who's needs were also just as important. She had even made a note to visit the Wiggler Family Farm in Dimble Wood to see how the Wigglers and Squigglers were doing on a scheduled morning.

Even if she never appeared to physically show it, Peach needed to rest. Sure it was a heavyweight that did not falter her kindness, but the Koopa King himself knew that there was a time in which his beloved just needed to take some time off and relax. There were times where he just wanted to barge right into her castle, carry her to her chamber, and to let her breathe while he put himself in charge. After all, he was still seen as a fierce ruler that made the Toads, guards or not, scatter and cower, even if he was in a relationship with Peach.

But he respected her rule too much to cause a disturbance. After all, the last person he'd want to see is Mario. Even if he was on neutral terms with the red-clad hero, his rage alone was not. But for his beloved's sake, he tried his _damnedest_ to keep it in line.

When he heard Peach let out a content sigh, Bowser brought his face down to meet hers, only to give her a nuzzle. This alone earned him a tender chuckle from the princess, who placed her hands on the sides of his maw before giving him a kiss in return.

"You're very affectionate today..."

"Gwuhaha...aren't I always just so?"

That affectionate attitude only made Peach giggle when she heard the sound of purring next. Bowser was just showering her with his love and affection, and she was just soaking it all in, showering her beloved with kisses not long after. To say that she had finally managed to get some time off to herself and to spend it by flying in the Koopa Clown Car with the purring Bowser was no doubt a sigh of relief. Every chance she got to spend some alone time with him did she make it count.

After all, not everyday could they hold hands, kiss, talk about their day, how the list kept going on.

"Did Jr. like the cookies I baked for him?" Peach questioned, her smile still present as she stared lovingly at Bowser.

"Like them?" The Koopa laughed. "He **loved** them!"

His answer made Peach laugh even, happy to hear that the youngest son and heir to the throne enjoyed his delicious snacks. As she listened to Bowser's laugh, she moved over just so she could get a better view at her land below.

The scenery looked breathtaking from in the Koopa Clown Car. While it was hard to tell what the inhabitants were doing exactly, she had caught sight of a flock of Para-Beetles flying at a safe distance below the vehicle. Though they wouldn't give the vehicle and the couple inside it any attention, Peach nonetheless waved at them, letting out even more laughs of joy.

All Bowser did was watch the woman, a smile being on his own maw as he relished in listening to her voice. She sounded like a Nimbi to him, one that he'd never get tired of listening to. Peach was his world and to him, was a Nimbi that needed absolute love and protection. And yet...

"Peaches?" Bowser spoke, his tone sounding soft as he brought his being back to the woman where he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist to get her attention.

"Yes...?" Peach answered back in a quieter tone, a blush appearing on her face from the sudden physical contact. She moved her arms upward just so she could lay her hands on the sides of the king's maw, at for a few seconds before letting them drop. From there she exhaled quietly, her smile still present.

"Is something on your mind, love?"

"Well, it's..." The king said, a sheepish expression trying to make its way onto his face as thoughts tried to process in his mind.

_"Is it too early to ask?"_

_"We've talked about this before..."_

_"Why didn't my awesome self ask Peach sooner?"_

_"Worth another shot!"_

_"Is it?"_

"Bowser? Bowser?"

Just hearing his name being called brought him back. He lowered his face back down and planted a kiss on Peach's forehead as a response. Letting out a sigh did the king finally find the words he wanted to say. Sure it was early for him to ask as both he and Peach hadn't spent more hours together so far today, but it was definitely worth another shot.

"Why don't you come and live with me inside my castle?"

"Bowser..." Peach whispered, her smile becoming small as she stared down at the floor of the flying vehicle. It was unclear if she sounded displeased, but her not trying to stare up at the Koopa was already saying something.

This was one discussion that she wanted to avoid right now. Sure, there was a possibility of the two's relationship taking another turn in their lives, but her kingdom mattered and as the ruling princess, she couldn't just leave it behind to go and live with Bowser so soon. There was still tension between the kingdoms' inhabitants, namely the Toads and Bowser's minions, particularly the Goombas.

"You know I can't." The woman spoke, the tone of her voice seemingly clear on how she was feeling.

Bowser knew that she was growing irritated, yet he still insisted.

"My minions adore you. My children love you. I love you."

The princess kept herself quiet as the king went on.

"You'd be able to relax more."

Still was the princess quiet as the king kept going on.

"You'd have my... **our** minions laying down their lives just to protect you."

Nothing but the king kept going.

"I only want-"

"Bowser..." Peach interrupted, and what came out of her mouth then was a giggle. She truly appreciated just how much her beloved cared about her well-being. But those same words she's heard over and over again still didn't falter her dedication as the ruling princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I love you. But my people matter too."

This earned her a disappointed growl from the Koopa King. He's lost count on how many times he has heard that latter sentence. Those 'cursed' Toads was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"I do love your children and your minions' spirit." Peach said truthfully, facing up just so she could get a look at the king's face, seeing the disappointed expression being present on him.

"However, I do enjoy my kingdom. I know that the Toads might not look like much to you, but when they work together they can accomplish anything."

"I know they can accomplish anything." Bowser lied. "But they shouldn't keep depending on you."

While the king did make a point, at least in regards to the guards of Mushroom Castle, Peach could still tell that her beloved wasn't fond of her people. After all, they were still terrified of him and the mentions of his minions had most of the guards shaking like leaves. Sure she and Bowser could sign a treaty that'd have their kingdoms form an alliance, but the tension wouldn't change. 

All both rulers need are their people coming to them and complaining about how they can't get along and how their alliance should be broken. This was something that Peach did not want and couldn't begin to risk letting it happen. 

Staying silent did she look back at the scenery presented to her. And all Bowser did was turn his attention to it too, also remaining silent.

And silent...

What felt like a slow hour passing by in silence finally came to an end when Peach asked, "Has Ludwig finished his latest composition?"

"Hmm...oh yeah, he did! Kamek and I almost went deaf listening to his music."

"Does Lemmy know any new tricks?"

"Not that I know of."

"Did Wendy win the latest swimming competition?"

"She has her first place trophy in her room!"

"How has Roy been doing?"

"He's been sparring with Morton these days. But at least those two haven't been putting holes in the walls."

"What of Iggy?"

"Still keeps himself locked in his room."

"And Larry?"

"Grounded for being a little cheat."

It looked as if Bowser had forgotten about his previous discussion with Peach, and to her, this was for the best...at least for now.

But listening to the king talking let alone answering questions about his offspring was something that never got Peach bored. She was honest when she told her beloved that she did love the Koopalings. Being in a relationship with a Koopa who was a father of eight children had never once bothered her.

Having let out a laugh about Larry being grounded did get Bowser to plant a kiss on her forehead once more. The kiss earned him a content sigh from the woman, who turned herself around to directly face the Koopa that she loved. There did Peach place her hands on his padded chest before she reached her face upward to plant a kiss on Bowser's maw...only for her face to grow warm when she felt her lips being pressed by that same maw. She was melting from the kiss that they both were giving to one another, and she felt as if she was going to fall from such a tender moment.

Luckily for her Bowser's arms were still wrapped around her, and he kept her as close to him as possible as they kissed, lips and maw pressing against one another whilst purrs could also be heard coming from him. He truly loved Peach: she was a Nimbi that deserved nothing but love and his protection. He'd risk getting injured if it meant that she didn't have to get her beautiful skin scratched or a piece of her hair pulled out.

This was his and only Peach.

Who knew what the future had in store for the two, but for now, their relationship was perfect just the way it was without any problems surfacing. After all, there were nights where they each came to the other's castle to stay. Those were the nights where they could dine and lay together to talk about their day, their week even, before slumber would take its course on them.


End file.
